Dyskusja użytkownika:ZŁB
Mój Notatnik http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lost Mój Brudnopis Moja Dyskusja Nie wiem czasem czy sobie nie przeszkodzilismy w edycji portalu MIEJSCA zobacz czy twoje edycje sie zapisały --Elfik 08:53, 3 Jan 2007 (PST) *Nie nie przeszkodziłeś robiłem inną sekcję :P--ZŁB 09:00, 3 Jan 2007 (PST) opisy * a właśnie zabierałem sie za tłumaczenie opisu z en lostpedii :) - w porę zauważyłem, bo tekstu około cztery strony A4 --Lukasew 14:17, 1 kwi 2007 (PDT) ** Tym razem byłem szybszy ;] --ZŁB 10:55, 2 kwi 2007 (PDT) hmm * nie jesteśmy adminami ! lol tylko sysopami a różnicą jest ogromna --Elfik 03:56, 20 lut 2007 (PST) *Byliście w tej samej kategorii co admin zobacz: listę użytkowników --ZŁB 08:48, 20 lut 2007 (PST) :P PS: Nikt i tak nie wie kto to Sysop ;p mhm * Jest blad w newsie o Enter 77. Link jest do filmiku z poprzedniego newsa a nie do galerii ;) **Fenks Cherish czuj, czuj czuwaj --ZŁB 10:58, 21 lut 2007 (PST) dzieni ze poprawiles moje tlumaczenie w Tricka tanka is dead postaram sie inne przetlumaczyc aha jeszcze wstawta ten opis zeby sie wyswietlal jeszcze przed kliknieciem w odcinek szablon epizody * nie wiem czy widziałeś to: Szablon:Ep --Lukasew 14:15, 5 mar 2007 (PST) **Widziałem to co ze starymi? --ZŁB 09:04, 6 mar 2007 (PST) ***Na razie stare bym zostawił, może kiedyś jak najdzie kogos ochota na pozmienianie pozostałych --Lukasew 12:18, 6 mar 2007 (PST) Pomoc Bardzo chętnie przyjmę twoją pomoc. Z góry dzięki. Pomysł mój *Mam pomysł na nowy dział który mógłby znaleźć się na Lostpedii. Może pogadamy o tym na gg? http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Gelu Gelu **Najlepiej na forum.--ZŁB 06:55, 20 kwi 2007 (PDT) ***Oki, dzięki. Postaram się jak najszybciej napisać. http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/U%C5%BCytkownik:Gelu Gelu ****I jeszcze jedno podpisujemy się używając: Grafika:button_sig.png (tego przycisku) --ZŁB 11:02, 22 kwi 2007 (PDT) Czas w DOC *Juliet zostawia Benowi wiadomosc w niedzielę o 6 rano. W 2004 niedziela była 19. grudnia, to był 89 dzien po katastrofie. --Jonasz 10:50, 26 kwi 2007 (PDT) **To Naomi leżała kilka dni po katastrofie? --ZŁB 11:03, 27 kwi 2007 (PDT) Obsada - propozycja Mam propozycję-prośbę. Czy może nie wrzuciłbyś szablonu dotyczącego aktorów? I jeszcze można by było zrobić nawigacje aktorzy grający role pierwszoplanowe. Sory, że się pytam. Pozdro. --SzYmOnIk 14:06, 27 kwi 2007 (PDT) *Taki infobox z polami takimi jak w dużym serwisie? --ZŁB 05:50, 27 kwi 2007 (PDT) **No tak, coś w tym stylu jak w angielskiej --SzYmOnIk 16:36, 27 kwi 2007 (PDT) ***Szablon:Infobox Obsada Szablon raz! --ZŁB 11:03, 27 kwi 2007 (PDT) ****Fajnie, dzięki, już dodaje infoboxy --SzYmOnIk 22:48, 27 kwi 2007 (PDT) Poprawiłem by był na lewym boku i literówke zamiast "data" (nie wchodziło), więc looknąłem do treści szablonu i było "Data" więc poprawiłem tam w przykładzie, thx, pozdro --SzYmOnIk 23:29, 27 kwi 2007 (PDT) ****Udało mi się zrobić nawigację Szablon:Nawigacja-AktorzyPierwszoplanowi. Jak możesz to zobacz czy jest w porządku.--SzYmOnIk 10:47, 28 kwi 2007 (PDT) *****Wszystko ok PZDR--ZŁB 02:30, 28 kwi 2007 (PDT) Propozycja *Proponuje utworzenia oddzielnej strony pt. Propozycje artykułów. gdzie można by zgałszac propozycje na artukuly lub grupy artykulow, których brakuje a powinne sie pojawic. --Jonasz 05:56, 30 kwi 2007 (PDT) **Potrzebne artykuły? PS jest jeszcze: http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wantedcategories , Kategoria:Zalążki, http://pl.lostpedia.com/wiki/Specjalna:Wantedpages --ZŁB 06:06, 30 kwi 2007 (PDT) Problemik *Dodałem artykuł Ariston Greene, ale nie potrzbnie wcisnęło się "e" na koniec no i jest błąd, a ja nie umiem przenieść, mógłbyś przenieść ten artykuł do Ariston Green? SzYmOnIk 04:55, 20 maj 2007 (PDT) ** Niestety tą cenną umiejętność posiadają tylko sysopi, a ja nie otrzymałem nominacji. Napisz do Elfika lub Lukasewa --ZŁB 05:23, 20 maj 2007 (PDT) *** zrobione --Elfik 07:16, 20 maj 2007 (PDT) Finalandia W czasie wędrówki w poszukiwaniu kokpitu, Charlie rozmawiajac z Kate mówi: Charlie: That's us. Driveshaft. Look, the ring... second tour of Finland. You've never heard of Driveshaft? Tu pokazuje na swoj sygnet. Wtedy mozna bylo sie domyslac, ze ten sygnet upamietnial trase. Po Greatest Hits wiemy, ze w czasie taj tarsy Liam dał Charliemu rodowy sygnet. Sprytnie z tego wybrneli. --Jonasz 05:12, 22 maj 2007 (PDT) Powitanie No no, któż to się pojawił po półrocznej przerwie :) (nie licze tej drobnostki na początku roku) --Lukasew 23:36, 25 sty 2009 (UTC) * Hej, Nanaki mnie tak rozleniwił, bo wszystko robił za mnie (żart), a serio to powróciłem zająć się choć trochę 3 portalami które mam w opiece. Jakby nie było podobno jestem 3 pod względem liczby edycji. (lol) Zastanawiam się tylko właśnie jaką formę nadać Spisowi Powszechnemu. Zbyt duża liczba wywołań trudnych funkcji parsera * Sorki, bo to w sumie mój błąd ;). Próbowałem wprowadzić trochę lepszą wersję szablonu ale właśnie mamy ograniczenie ilości funkcji do 100 (domyślnie), a angielska LP 350. Napisałem do jednego z helperów jak się miewa sprawa zwiększenia limitu ale zapomniałem zmienić szablonu na wersję bardziej wrażliwą na złe parametry. Chociażby dla ma nic nie wyświetlać. Narazie będzie wyświetlać coś takiego: . Ale właściwe parametry bedzie czytać jak trzeba :D. -- 23:09, 17 kwi 2009 (UTC) Revert Można powiedzieć, że zrobione :P. Przeleciałem botem i zmieniłem wszystkie na Szablon:ep/4x13, skoro to odcinek podwójny. -- 15:58, 10 maj 2009 (UTC) Szablony już niepotrzebne Usunięte, na następny raz dodawaj szablon , takie jego przeznaczenie. :P -- 18:57, 20 maj 2009 (UTC)